Mütter, Väter, Töchter, Söhne, usw
by Gregorian
Summary: Molly Weasley kocht gerade gemütlich das Mittagessen. Tonks kommt mit einer erfreulichen Nachricht vorbei. Und diese Nachricht löst eine wahre Kettenreaktion an Geständnissen und Erkenntnissen aus.


**Mütter, Väter, Töchter, Söhne, usw.**

Molly Weasley stand in der Küche im Fuchsbau und kochte das Mittagessen. Es klopfte. Sofort zog sie ihren Zauberstab und schlich zur Tür. Eine breit grinsende Tonks stand draußen. Molly steckte den Zauberstab weg und öffnete die Tür. „Hallo Molly." Wurde sie von Tonks begrüßt und stürmisch umarmt. „So glücklich, Tonks. Ist irgendwas passiert?" Tonks nickte. „Ich bin schwanger." Verkündete Tonks überglücklich. Einen Moment blieb Molly still, dann umarmte sie Tonks. „Das ist ja wunderbar. Ich freue mich so für dich. Weiß der Vater es schon?" „Nein. Deswegen bin ich ja hier."

In diesem Moment kam Remus herein. Der Werwolf verbrachte seit längerem auffällig viel Zeit im Fuchsbau. Aber das störte niemanden. Und Molly am allerwenigsten.

„Hallo Remus." Rief Tonks und fiel auch ihm um den Hals. „Ist was passiert dass du so glücklich bist?" fragte Lupin.

„Ich bin schwanger."

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Tonks." Antwortete Remus. Molly stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Remus Lupin. Du hast gerade erfahren, dass du Vater wirst. Etwas mehr Begeisterung wäre angebracht." Remus sah sie fragend an. „Molly, ich weiß nicht was du meinst, aber ich weiß schon seit einer Woche, dass ich Vater werde."

Verwirrung breitete sich auf Mollys Gesicht aus. „Aber Tonks, du hast doch gerade gesagt…" „Ich hab nie gesagt, dass Remus der Vater ist." Verteidigte sich Tonks. Mollys Mund ging auf und zu, so als wisse sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte. „Molly ich glaube du bringst gerade etwas durcheinander."

Jetzt kamen Bill, Fleur und Ginny in die Küche. „Was ist denn hier los?" fragte Bill. „Tonks bekommt ein Baby." Sagte Remus. „Wow, echt? Gratuliere." Sagte Ginny. Fleur hackte sich lächelnd bei Tonks unter. „Dann sind wir schon zu zweit." Sagte sie. „Wie meinst du das?" fragte Molly. „Nun, ihr müsst wissen ich bin auch, wie sagt ihr, _pregnant_?"

Einen kurzen Moment war es völlig still. „Nein." Sagte Ginny. Fleur nickte. „Oui." Ginny wandte sich an ihren Bruder. „Bill, sag dass das nicht wahr ist." Flehte sie. Bill zuckte die Schultern. „Wieso? Du hast es doch gerade selbst gehört?" „Bitte sag dass du nicht mit Schleim…" Bill gab Ginny eine Kopfnuss. „Rede keinen Quatsch, Ginny. Ich bin nicht der Vater." Ginny atmete erleichtert aus. „Aber wer denn dann?" fragte sie.

Fleur beantwortete die Frage selbst, indem sie sich neben Lupin stellte, der einen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte. Das riss nun sogar Tonks die Kinnlade runter. „Du…und Fleur?" Remus nickte nur. „Ja." „Remus ist ein sehr leidenschaftlicher Liebhaber. Besonders während der Mondzyklen." Schwärmte die junge Französin. „Fleur. Zuviel Informationen." Schaltete sich Tonks ein.

„Wo steckt eigentlich Harry?" fragte Tonks. „Ich bin hier." Kam es von der Tür. Tonks sprang auf und warf sich in Harrys Arme. „Harry, du wirst Vater." Eröffnete sie ihm strahlend. Harry und alle Anwesenden, bis auf Fleur, rissen die Augen auf. „Was?" fragte Harry. Tonks nickte. „Wir beide werden Eltern."

Eine Schrecksekunde blieb Harry noch still. Dann breitete sich ein strahlendes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Überglücklich schloss er Tonks in die Arme und küsste sie. „Ich wusste doch, du freust dich." Lachte Tonks. „Natürlich freue ich mich." Sagte Harry. „Weißt du schon was es wird?"

Erst jetzt fiel beiden auf, dass sie immer noch angestarrt wurden. „Ähm, ja, also…" „Du…und Tonks?" fragte Bill. Harry nickte und legte seine Arme und Tonks, wobei er zärtlich über ihren Bauch streichelte. „Und seit wann seid ihr…zusammen?" fragte Remus. „Seit letztem Sommer." Antwortete Tonks. „Aber Harry ist doch noch minderjährig." Wandte Molly ein. „Und solange ihr alle schön den Mund haltet, erfährt auch keiner was." Sagte Tonks.

Bill wandte sich an Ginny. „Tut mir Leid, Schwesterherz, aber ich fürchte Harry ist vergeben." Ginny zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Na und? Ich brauche Harry nicht. Ich hab schon jemanden." „So? Wenn denn?" fragte Molly.

„Hermine." Sagte Ginny. Wieder rissen alle, außer Fleur, die Augen auf. Fleur schien in sexuellen Dingen allgemein etwas unbefangener zu sein. „Du…du bist…"

„Ja, ich bin lesbisch." Beantwortete Ginny die Frage ihrer Mutter. „Und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet. Ich gehe Hermine suchen." Verkündete sie mit einem lasziven Unterton und stieg hüftschwingend die Treppe nach oben.

Mit völlig blassem Gesicht sank Molly Weasley auf einem Stuhl zusammen. „Mom? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte Bill besorgt. „Gib ihr einen starken Tee mit Feuerwhiskey." Meinte Remus. Bill zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor Tee und Feuerwhiskey. Beides mischte er in einer Tasse zusammen und stellte es vor seiner Mutter ab.

„Ich glaube, das war alles etwas zu viel für sie." Mutmaßte Tonks.


End file.
